Charlie Murphy
Charles Quinton "Charlie" Murphy (born July 12, 1959-April 12, 2017) was an American actor, comedian and writer, famous for being a cast member and writer on the Comedy Central sketch-comedy series''Chappelle's Show. Charlie is also known for his work with his younger brother, actor/comedian Eddie Murphy. Recently, Murphy died in April 2017 from Leukemia. Career Murphy achieved fame as a recurring performer on ''Chappelle's Show, particularly in the Charlie Murphy's True Hollywood Stories sketches. In these, Murphy recounts his misadventures as part of his brother Eddie's entourage, including encounters with various celebrities such as Rick James[1] and Prince. Although he had minor roles in several films in the late 1980s (most notably Short Circuit 2) and early 1990s, Murphy's first major role in a motion picture was in the 1993 film CB4, where he portrayed the antagonist, Gusto. Murphy had a brief stint as a rapper in the late 1980s as a member of the act K-9 Posse, who was regularly featured on Yo! MTV Raps. In 2005, he appeared in King's Ransom (alongside Anthony Anderson and Jay Mohr). In the film, Murphy portrayed "Herb", a gay ex-con who is hired by King (Anderson) to kidnap him in a fake kidnapping. After Chappelle's Show host Dave Chappelle left the show, Murphy and Donnell Rawlings hosted the "lost episodes" compiled from sketches produced before Chappelle's departure. Murphy has done voiceovers for Budweiser radio commercials, provided the voice for Iraq War veteran/criminal Ed Wuncler III on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim series The Boondocks, and the voice for a pimp named Jizzy-B in Rockstar Games' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas video game. Recently, Murphy provided the voice for Spock on the G4TV's Star Trek 2.0 shorts, and the dog in his younger brother Eddie's 2007 film, Norbit. On March 20, 2009, Murphy began starring in his own sketch comedy series Charlie Murphy's Crash Comedy on Crackle.[2] Currently, Murphy has begun a work to portray the role of Leroy Smith. A stand-up special, "Charlie Murphy: I Will Not Apologize" premiered on Comedy Central in late February 2010.[3] Murphy also makes a special appearance in 1000 Ways to Die. He is also appearing in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , as the G2 Green Galaxy Ranger, Browne Jones. Personal Life Charlie enlisted in the United States Navy in 1978 and served for 6 years as a Boiler Technician.[4] Charlie and Tisha Taylor Murphy were married in 1997 and had two children together. Charlie Murphy has a third child from a previous relationship. Filmography References #'^' The Rick James Sketch #'^' "Charlie Murphy taking comedy to Crackle.com". The Hollywood Reporter. 2009-03-03. Retrieved 2009-03-04.[dead link] #'^' ""COMEDY CENTRAL FEBRUARY PROGRAMMING HIGHLIGHTS" The Futon Critic December 21, 2009". Thefutoncritic.com. Retrieved 2010-06-23. #'^' "Prince" Charlie Murphy’s True Hollywood Stories Chapelle's Show Retrieved 2011-02-09. External links *Charlie Murphy at the Internet Movie Database *Charlie Murphy at Allmovie *Charlie Murphy's Wife Dies *Gathering of the Juggalos *Charlie Murphy on the end of Chappelle's Show *Modern Hotrodz Category:Actors Category:Deceased Actors